Mineral Town d'oro Primo Passo
by Bake-Hime
Summary: Claire yg jadi korban iklan, ahirnya kudu ngurus lahan pertanian bekas dan tiba-tiba ketemu dengan mahluk ijo entah apa itu tapi punya nama Harvest Godness XDD #plakk. hmmm   apalagi yah, baca deh XDD.


**Mineral Town D'oro ~Primo Passo~ (?)**

**Author** : Kanna

**Fandom** : Harvest Moon : MFOMT

**Pairing** : hohoho…XD

**Genre** : romance, comedy *meragukan*

**Chapie** : 1/?

**Disclaimer** : Harvest Moon © NATSUME, La Corda d'Oro © Kure Yuki

**Original Finished** : 27 November 2011

**Lase Edited** :

**A/N** : udh lama saya tak apdate di FFN XDD. Dan sekarang saya telah berubah ALIRAN ! #jengjeng ! sekarang saya beralih ke game ! alias maenan ! XDD. Selaen ntu jg, waktu saya buka2 folder dilapie sana kembali menemukan harta karung yg telah lama hilang yaitu anime La Corda d'Oro karya tante Yuki XDD

Sudahlah, douzo sajalah ~~~~~~

000===***===00

Si gadis pirang itu, di gadis berkulit licin itu, si gadis bermata lazuardi itu, semenjak dia turun dari pelabuhan tadi meliak-likuk tak jelas sekeliling. Tentu saja, dia itu orang asing di kota yg dipijakinya saat ini. Kota Mineral, nama yg cukup cocok dengan keadaan alamnya yg memang tampak segar untuk dipandang. Namun itu tidak…ralat belum berlaku bagi gadis asing itu. Sedari tadi dia terus menggumam.

"ng~~~disebelah toko ayam, didepan pandai besi…nah itu, pandai besi dan toko ayamnya itu bagaimana bentuknya . Kenapa tidak dikasih tau nama tokonya sih…" namun seseorang menepuk belakang pundaknya. Sontak Claire, nama sapaan gadis itu menoleh dan menemukan seorang pria berperawakan pendek dengan pakaian serba merah tersenyum ramah padanya. Mau tak mau Claire harus mengenyahkan wajah kusut cucian bejadnya.

"selamat pagi, anda siapa ?"

"s- saya Claire. Aku melihat iklan tentang perkebunan tapi…"

"oh, kau yg membeli kebun bekas ini. Maaf tapi itu bukan kesalahan kamu, kau mungkin telah ditipu oleh agennya, kau bisa katakan siapa yg menjualnya padamu ?"

"apa ? jadi dia bahkan bukan berasal dari sini ? sialan, namanya kalau tidak salah…Skye…"

"Skye ? oh, dia pemuda dari desa Forget-Me-Not, yah yg kami tau dia memang seorang pencuri"

"ahh~~~"

"m- maafkan aku karena tak bisa mengembalikan uangmu karena kerugian ini. Kufikir kau benar-benar ingin mengurusi kebun terlantar ini"

"tak apa. Tapi…"

Claire tampak berfikir. Jika dia kembali ke apartemennya yg berada dikota, dia takkan bisa. Karena segala yg ia punya sudah ia kerahkan untuk membeli perkebunan itu. Dan akhirnya Claire setuju mengurus perkebunan itu.

00000

Claire sedang berkeliling, tanpa ada guide yg membimbingnya. Yaiyalah, orang sendiri. Tiba-tiba dia tertarik sama hotspring yg tampak dari rumah seorang tukang kayu. Sontak saja Claire melonjak senang karena tentu saja dia tak pernah melihat pemandangan seindah itu dikota. Beberapa bunga juga dia petik dan ia lemparkan kedalam air terjun. Ng~~maksudnya bukan melempar sih, dia hanya tak sengaja menyenggol batu hingga bunga cantik berwarna kuning itu berhamburan dan menyemplung (?) kedalam sungai.

"kyaa~~~~"

"dum-dum-dada-dum-dum-da-da-da !"

"…"

"wah ternyata Claire ya…"

"eh ? kenapa bisa tau namaku ?"

"ehehe…karena aku selalu mengintai, ehm maksudku aku sealu tau keadaan seluruh Kota Mineral. Oh, ya kau usdah tau namaku ? aku Dewi Pertanian, meski aku tinggal disungai aku sebenarnya yg menumbuhkan seluruh tanaman di Kota Mineral ini…"

"…"

"tidak mengerti ya ?" *sweatdroped*

*mengangguk*

*sweatdroped segede duren*

"maksudnya aku sebenarnya adalah dewi, segitu masa tak mengerti sih…"

"oh, begitu…"

"ahirnya mengerti, nah sekarang apa maumu memberi persembahan ?"

"ng…sebenarnya aku tidak memberinya, aku tak sengaja menjatuhkannya…"

"begitu, maaf kalau begitu…hei aku punya sesuatu untukmu…"

'harusnyakan aku yg minta maaf, aneh benar dewi ini =,=' "eh ? apa itu ?"

TRIINKKK !

Muncul 5 buah benda masing-masing berwarna hijau daun. Sebuah kapak, palu, sabit, penyiram tanaman dan pancingan. Kualitasnya nampak bagus.

"ini Alat Mythic. Kuberikan padamu karena kau adalah orang satu-satunya yg memberiku bunga dan lagi kau sangat menggemaskan !" dengan gemas Dewi Pertanian mencubit pipi Claire hingga tampak Claire memakai Blush on.

"adadadadah…sakiit . Lagipula memangnya apa bedanya dengan alatku sendiri…aku masih punya…"

"kualitas alat-alat ini bagus dan tinggi. Tak bisa kujelaskan panjang lebar karena author males nulis"

"tapi…"

"sstt ~~ seseorang datang. Dadah, muah !"

Setelah merelakan pipinya dicubit dan dicium dengan seenak bujel Dewi Pertanian itu, Claire melihat seorang yg hampir sama dengan dirinya. Hanya bedanya dia berambut orange dan dikepang.

"eh…petani baru ya ? aku Ann, salam kenal Claire. Thomas yg beritau aku…"

"ya, salam kenal Ann…"

TBC~~~~

_Up-Close_

1st Bancheor [Rick]

"tunggu !~!" Claire meliuk-liuk. "hei, kubilang tunggu !" dan Claire yakin dia mendengar suara gaib. Namun tidak, suara tinggi itu berasal dari gadis berambut merah jambu yg mengejar ayam putih yg kabur dari kandangnya menuju kearahnya. Reflek Claire menangkap ayam yg berlari kearahnya itu.

"uhf, terima kasih atas bantuannya. Hei, kau itu orang yg beli kebun bekas itu ya ? wuaahh ! ada tetangga perempuan, senengnya ! namaku Popuri, kau tak salah….Claire ya ?"

"ya, namaku Claire, senang berkenalan. Kau yg punya toko ini ?"

"ya. Aku, kakakku dan ibuku mengurusi toko ini semenjak ayah merantau. Oh ya, kau suka ayam ? aku sangat menyukai ayam karena mereka menggemaskan. Oh, ya kau sudah bertemu kakakku ? dia memang agak pemarah dan menyebalkan tapi dia baik kok. Ayo kuantar…"

"ng…baiklah…"

0000

Yup, emang pendek sih *sama kayak pikiran author XD*

RIPIU PLEASE *,*

R

I

V

I

E

W

V

V

V


End file.
